Little Things Count
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: New Stendan one shot. A bit of Stendan fluff as they go to the beach with Leah, Lucas, Amy and four other characters. A bit of an AU. What if Brendan never went to prison. One Shot. Fluff.


Little Things Count

There was never a dull moment. Their long years spent together were filled with happiness, angst and grief. A lot changed through the years; nothing stayed the same as expected. It was just part of the life cycle. Some differences were put aside while some prejudices stayed the same. The sun was gracefully shining upon the beach while the calm sea glistened in the background. Sounds of innocent laughter was heard as a group of people of all ages and genders came into focus. Two elderly men were holding hands as they walked across the sand. One had a walking stick with him. They just watched as the young woman ran past them laughing; her blonde hair bounced on her neck as she rushed over to the sea. Wearing only a bikini as she encouraged a much younger girl to come and join her. She spoke gently.

"The water is perfect"

An elderly woman looked concerned as she held onto the seven-year old's hand. One of the men behind had to sit down on the nearby bench. He felt very warm as he sat in his grey suit; the slightly younger man joining him as he sat besides him.

"Dad; did you make the sandwiches?" a man in his late forties asked his father as he pushed a pram.

A younger woman tugged onto his arm. She was wearing a lovely white coloured dress with a straw hat.

"Lucas; make sure the baby is okay"

"She's fine" Lucas reassured his wife; Daisy Hay; giving her a small peck on her lips.

Before he looked back at his father; he didn't hear him as he still staring into the distance. His hearing hasn't been very good lately though the doctors insisted that it was just apart of growing older.

"Dad!" Lucas called; turning up the volume in his voice this time; hoping that would get his attention.

As he looked up; wondering what his son wanted. He was so proud of his son. He has himself a kind wife, a healthy daughter and a stable job. Steven Hay still was slightly disoriented still; he didn't reply.

"Did you make the sandwiches?" Lucas asked him once again; slightly walking closer towards him.

This was nothing new.

"Yes; I did; I'm not useless yet son" Steven finally replied with the same donkey laugh he always had.

He passed Lucas the sandwiches which he carefully wrapped up in tin foil. Steven looked at his husband with a small smile. Giving him a small pat on his knee to show his appreciation that he managed to come today despite feeling under the weather.

"Thanks dad" Lucas spoke as he held onto the sandwiches.

Before he turned his attention to his older sister who was in the sea. Leah Barnes has not married though she does have two children. Her seven-year old daughter Lana, who was with her grandmother, Amy Barnes. As well as a thirteen year old son called Mike (named after Mike Barnes, who sadly passed away twenty years ago as a result of a stroke)

"Stay with your mummy Lana" Amy instructed as she watched the seven-year old run to her mother.

Leah grabbed her with open arms as they were both now in the sea together. Near the sand; as Lana playfully splashed her mother with the water. She giggled as Leah did the same back; with both mother and daughter falling into each other arms. It was a happy moment and it meant a lot.

"Mum; come and sit down" Lucas called as he led her towards a rock which could also be used as a seat.

She sat down on it; her feet were sore from walking so far. Well it was far in her condition; her sixty-fifth birthday was coming up soon too. So they were planning a nice small party for that.

"Bring your dad Lucas" Amy commanded as she got out her small electric fan.

Things between them were good though she still held an old grudge against Brendan Brady. Forty years later and it's still there so now she can tolerate him. Not everything has changed; old habits remain.

"Alright mum" Lucas replied with a small smile; he adored both his parents and he did get on with his step-father. He stood up; walking over to where he was.

He watched as his wife sat besides Amy on the opposite side; taking their daughter out of their pram. Their little girl was called Madeline Hay; he wandered over to his father. Brendan fell asleep as he rested his head against Steven's shoulder.

"Mum asked if you would like to sit besides her" Lucas informed him; though his father didn't hear again.

As he was just staring into space.

"Dad!" Lucas called; though he was use to it and it was fine.

It wasn't anything he couldn't handle as his father heard this time. He looked at his son again with a smile.

"Your uncle Brendan fell asleep" Steven told him with a small chuckle.

Lucas about to reply though his sister was there now. She wrapped her towel around her; she was in her forties. She had her children a bit later in life; she stood besides her brother. A smile came across her face.

"Poor Brendan; he must be exhausted; you know I don't think he should be out in that in this heat" Leah presumed.

As she came closer to him; she carefully removed his grey blazer. Knowing he was would too hot in that.

"Is uncle Brendan okay?" Lana asked her mother with a much smaller towel wrapped around herself.

Leah gave a nod.

"Of cause he is darling; now run along to your nan; I be with you in a second, you can ring your brother if you like; see if he's up" Leah told her daughter; she was a good mother.

She watched her daughter run towards her grandmother as requested. She turned her attention back to her father and step-father. She noticed that Brendan woke up now; he was slightly panicking.

"Where's my jacket?" Brendan croaked; not knowing Leah had it in her arms. His senses were not the same anymore.

Steven held onto his arm; trying to calm him down.

"It's here; see" Leah informed him; passing him it back; he felt rather silly.

He held onto it before resting his head against Steven again when he felt that everything was safe. He dozed of again; he was ten years older than his husband. He was eighty-five now while Steven was seventy-five.

"I tell mum that you're staying here" Lucas told him though Leah stayed.

She watched him sleep for a few moments; he looked peaceful.

"I still can't believe that you two been married for twenty-five years; that is sweet dad" Leah spoke softly with a smile.

He just gave a nod; he heard that. She was close enough for him to hear her; she put her wet blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Well I best get over there; I try and get Mike to get his lazy backside out of bed" Leah teased before rushing over to the rest of the family.

Leaving them alone again. Steven held back onto Brendan's hand; he was surprised that their relationship lasted so long too. He does remember when they first got together forty-four years ago.

"Brendan" Steven spoke gently; hoping to wake him from his restless slumber.

As his husband opened his eyes; he really was tired.

"Steven; let me sleep; you never let me sleep" Brendan insisted; having a small strop.

The mood was still sweet.

"Can't I have a little kiss?" Steven asked him; looking at him with those blue eyes.

Steven gave a small smile as Brendan gave him a kiss on his lips before resting his head against his shoulder again. He still found him hard to resist when he looked at him like that; some things never change.

"I love you and when we get home; I promise to give you that massage, I mean I might be too tired but if I have a nap now; then I won't be later" Steven began; he still talked a lot.

Something else that never changed.

"I just go to sleep now like then? I hate it sometimes; being tired all the time; I sound like Amy's husband; don't I? Do I?" Steven then asked; again he was talking to much.

Brendan mumbled the simple answer to try to shut him up.

"No"

A few moments of silence.

"You don't want me to go to sleep or I don't sound like Mark?" Ste then asked him to make sure.

Brendan groaned slightly.

"Second one" Brendan uttered; trying to get some more sleep.

He didn't quite hear that.

"What?" Steven asked him.

Moving closer to his husband slightly.

"You don't sound like Mark" Brendan told him; turning up the volume in his voice slightly.

He still had his eyes closed. He loves Steven with all his heart though he didn't half go on. It does calm him down sometimes however now was really not the time. He was really sleepy.

"Thank God cause Mark is a right moody git" Steven insisted.

Amy was married to Mark Savage. She has been for twenty years now; so a very long time; in time. He lost his nickname 'Dodger' He is rarely called that anymore; one thing that has changed through the years is that at least.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep now cause I really want to make you feel good later; like really good; we haven't done that type of stuff for ages" Steven continued; he was still going on.

Before he finally stopped and closed his eyes; falling asleep. His voice was hurting now after speaking for so long. It was around half an hour later when they were both awoken by Leah.

"Come on; were going" Leah informed them gently.

As they both stood up; Brendan grabbed his walking stick. He stood up; holding onto Brendan's hand again as they followed slowly behind. Walking towards the car and going back to the village.

...

_Fin_


End file.
